Three Lovers
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Harry buys his slaves, knowing they are innocent from being the spys they are. So Harry buys Severus, Draco, and Lucius. He loves them all... but what about them? Sex, slash, punishment, slavery, i have no idea what genra, tell me what it is please
1. Choosing

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry walked the minsry corridor, he was not happy with the results of three death eater spies. He is taking them to his home, so that they wouldn't be going to Askaban. He walked up to a bar door, and they looked at Harry, one fearfuly, and the other two had no emotions printed. "You want out of here?" he asked harshly.

Draco nodded, the other two just starred. "Ok Draco, you have an option, since these two don't want out, they would prefer Askaban! You can either come home with me and work for me, as my slave, or Askaban. Both is for life, of course. So what do you choose?"

Severus walked over to the bar door, "Potter, how is working for you better then Askaban?"

"No dementors, no threat to the kiss, you won't go insane, but if you would rather, all three of you go to Askaban, then fine. I won't stop you, but I thought you would perfer so."

Lucius looked thoughtful, "We all have a choice?"

"Yes, now pick I'm wasting my time talking to you three."

"I choose enslavement, I don't want to go back to Askaban." Lucius replied.

"I do as well, Askaban is worse." Draco told Harry.

Severus was still starring at Harry, "May I ask one more question?"

"You may." Harry said with a smirk.

"What will we be doing? What form of work?"

"That's two questions, not one."

"Its the same, but different words. I needed to make sure your little mind co- uff!"

Harry grabbed Severus's ragged clothing, and pulled him so he slammed painfully into the bar door, "Be careful, Severus." He let go, and Severus backed away, looking at the ground. Then when he did look back at Harry, he just glared.

Draco was bitting his lip, well he was much rather be slammed into the wall when doing something wrong, than feeling a dementor around all the time.

"But, back you your question, Severus. You will be making my potions, since you are too good for anyone else to try." Harry glared at him, remembering his classes with this harsh teacher. "Luisus will be cleaning, since the way he lived, he will want it clean, he will be in charge of that. And Draco..." Harry just smiled, "And Draco."

Draco looked at him, "What am I doing Potter?"

"You three will refer to me as, Sir, or Master when speaking, if Severus picks coming with you two. Severus you have till I say 5 to pick, or you just go to Askaban..."

Severus looked his best friend and godson, "-3, 4, fi-"

"I choose you."'

Harry smirked yet again, "Good, good." Harry unlocked the door, and held out his hand to for one to grab, "I'll take you all to my home, one by one, and you are not to touch anything." He said darkly.

Draco nodded quickly, and grabbed Harry's hand first. They were gone. He was back. Severus was gone with Harry. Harry was back. Then Lucius left with Harry.

Harry looked at them all, then he smiled, he went up and kissed Draco, who kissed back after a moment seeing he wasn't going to hurt. Then Harry moved to Severus, who stepped back, but Harry held him there until he felt the kiss be retruned. Harry almost jumped when he felt a tongue across his lower lip, but he smirked and pulled away. Harry then turned to Lucius, who returned the kiss automatically. Harry smirked at them, "Ok, I'm sorry I've always wanted to do that. But I want to hear no complaining since you all kissed back... (pointed look at Severus) Anyway, while here you don't have to be a slave. But I still have rules."

"What are the rules, Potter?"

"Master or Sir, Draco. I wouldn't care, but if you don't call me so now, I don't there to be a slip up if we in public or have company over. But the rules are 1. you will do as ordered no matter what the hell it is. 2. you will be repectful to me, my friends, and family. No mudblood or blood tradiors. You will respect everyone acctully, not just my close ones, but to each other and others as well. 3. You will not lie to me, you will be honest and alllow me to trust you. 4. you will accept any punishment I give you, and yes I will punish you when you break my rules. 5. You will answer me with words, not head nods, groans or sounds, answer with words, and six, when I kiss you, you kiss back.

"Long story short, 1. Obey, 2. repect, 3. Honesty, 4. accept correction, 5. verbel answers, 6. reaction to my action. Learn them, all."

"I don't understand six, Potter. And how is that not being a slave? I-I'm not complaining, I'm glad not to be in Askaban."

"Your going to get punished already Draco, Sir or Master."

"And why is that?"

"I told you why, I don't want there to be slip ups, if there is I'm going to have to punish you in front of who ever you didn't call me it in front of."

Severus just stared at him, "You never said Draco's job. You have said me and Lucius' why not his?"

"Lucius and I."

"What?"

"What, _Sir_."

"I'm Sir now?" Severus said with a smirk.

Harry groweled, "Look, I mean what I said, if you don't follow my rules you will be punished."

"I'm sure, what could you do that Voldermort hadn't or could be worse then him?"

Harry grinned, "You'll see if you keep pushing. Your on your last warning."

Severus wanted to know what would happen, that's why he kept pushing the boy. "Fuck you Potter." Severus spat.

Harry whipped out his wand, and said a spell body binding Severus. Harry moved levitated him over to the side of a large armchair. Severus was facing the chair, and Harry went behind him, "Draco, give me that wooden spoon on the kitchen counter."

Draco looked at his godfather, and thought about wether going to get it or not, but at the same time he didn't have a wand and if Harry wanted to do this to him, he wouldn't be able to stop him. "Sir, I- I don't want him to be mad with me... Please, I would rather not."

Harry nodded, and he summed the spoon from the kitchen, he showed Severus the spoon, "You will count, you don't count I add one for each you don't. You fight I add, you get a total of 15 _counts_." As Harry was talking, he had pulled Severus's dirty trousers, and boxers off. He undid the bind, and push Severus so that he was bending over the arm of the chair. Swat!

Severus groaned, and tryed to fight and get up, but Harry had a good grip on him. Harry hit again on Severus' ass, "Ouch!" Was that Severus said. Harry did swated harder, but Severus said nothing but bit him lips, his face was red from humliation.

"You aren't counting, Severus. I'd start if I were you." Swat!

"One!"

"Two!"

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

"Thirteen!"

"Foutteen!"

"Fifiteen!" Severus yelled, "No more. No more." Severus had tears down his cheeks, from both the embarrassment and the slight pain on his bottom.

Harry put the spoon down, "Will you behave now?" Harry let him up, he whipped Severus' tears off his face, and sat down on the couch next the chair, patted it for Severus to sit down.

Severus sat, he didn't understand what Harry wanted, but he didn't want more. He really didn't want to sit, but he knew to listen since Harry was the one with the wand.

Harry had moved Severus so that Severus' head was in Harry's lap. Severus let him, for some reason, he liked it. Harry stroked the hair out of Severus' face, "Severus, when I give you warnings like I will punish you if you don't stop, then I mean it. You need to stop. Would you have liked me to do that in public? Or in front of my friends?"

"No! ... No, Sir"

"So will you behave when I ask you to?"

"Yes. Yes. No more."

Harry smiled at Severus, and continued to stroke his hair. He sat there like that, until Severus was no long sniffing, and was ready to pull away from Harry.

Harry let Severus up, "Come." They followed, they went up the stairs, "Your rooms. Draco.(points to a door) Lucius.(points to a door) Severus.(points to a door) My room is by Draco's, (points to a door) if you need me. Dinner is at seven I'll see you three then. And Severus when the school year starts back up, you are back as the potions master, but your way of atitude, has to change. You scared many students when I went, and if the minstry finds out your not changed... errr... broken, they might take you back, I'm sorry." Severus nodded and went to his room. Harry looked at Draco, "You will be finishing your seventh year, that you didn't get to finish up before. And Lucius... is there something you can do while the school year is open?"

"Well everyone is at Hogwarts, is there a chance for me to get a job there as well? Maybe helping out Severus?"

Harry nodded, "That will be fine, now go, be downstairs in the dinning room for dinner at seven." Harry said through Severus' bedroom door, so that not just Draco and Lucius could hear him.

They went to their room, Harry went to Draco's room. "Draco, your job, if you want it. I'm asking your permission, if you don't want this... well I won't punish you, if you don't want this..uh.. chore."

Draco nodded, "I get a choice?" He asked slightly shocked. "You didn't give them a-"

"Well I gave both Lucius and Severus chores that they liked, or didn't mind doing anyway. So I want you to be able to like yours as well."

Draco nodded, "Ok, Sir. What is it?"

"Would you like join me in my bed?"

Draco opened his mouth, then starred for a minute. "I don't think I would, Sir. It's not that I don't like you, its the enslavement."

Harry nodded, "Well that was it, but you can help the elves with the cooking with the meals. You all start tomorrow."

Draco nodded, and Harry went to the door, "Sir?"

Harry turned, "Yes, Draco?"

"Will.. will you kiss me again?"

"I might if you ask me again."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Will you kiss me again?"

Harry held the back of Draco's head, and pulled him into a kiss, he slid his tongue in as Draco opened his mouth. Harry then pulled away, and Draco whimmpered, "Think about it." Harry said walking to the door, then he said something with the lines of, "Professer making out with a student..."

Draco was confused, _was Harry a teacher at Hogwarts?_

Harry was already at the table waiting, when the three came down the stairs, late. No food looked like it had been touched, and Harry was looking at them, his arms folded. "Lucius, your a man of time, what time did I say dinner was at?"

"Seven, Sir."

"And what time is it now?"

"I am unsure, Sir."

"You all have clocks in your rooms, it is 8'o clock, if not later."

The three looked at him, waiting to what would happen next, Severus hoping nothing that went to his butt, since it still hurt from before.

"Sit. Eat. I'll tell you what is to happen becuase you did not follow my orders, after you three are done eating."

They sat down, Draco didn't eat, but starred at Harry. He wanted to ask if Harry was a teacher at Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure if he should talk to Harry right now.

Lucius looked at his son worried, "Eat, Draco. You haven't in awhile."

Harry looked up at that, he looked at Draco's plate, it hasn't been touched. "What is it Draco?" Harry asked calmly.

"What did you mean a Professer making out with a student?" He blurted out, and blushed slightly.

Harrychuckled under his breath, then smiled. "Your going to be a studnet this coming fall. Master or Sir, Draco."

"I know that. I mean are you teaching at Hogwarts? I thought you were an A-"

"I am the headmaster, and Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Why does that bother you? Draco, master or sir."

"No! I mean No, sir. It doesn't bother me, I was just confused."

Harry nodded, "Well then. I'm glad to hear your going to start eating now."

Draco smiled, and finished off his food. Lucius was annoyed about what he had heard. _Making out with a student... Why my son? Becuase he is youngest. More to his standards I bet. _

Harry was the first one to be done, and he told the house elf no dessert for them. The table was cleared when everyone was done. "Ok, I will not spank you. But I think as a punishment, oh yes I am very harsh with these. Why? Only becuae it makes up for past stunts (Looks at Lucius), taunts and fights (looks at Draco), and reminding of the past (Looks at Severus)."

Draco waited, he was kind of worried. Harry said harsh, but he said no spanks. Harry spoke up again, "How about a very, very short game of truth or dare?"

They looked confused. Harry smirked, "I'll give you the option, and that will be your puishment. And just because you pick truth doesn't mean it's better then dare, dare will be and action, and truth will be an answer. Lucius truth or dare?"

Lucius thought, he didn't want an action, but that would easier for him to do, then an answer if Harry wanted to know his past... "Dare, sir."

"I dare you to come here, in front of me, and stroke yourself on your knees, knees spread, and you tell me what it is you see as you stroke your dick."

Lucius' jaw dropped. "Must I?"

"Yes. Accio truthsryum." Harry caught the sailing bottle, "Drink. I want to know the real fantasy."

"In front of my son, Sir? Pl-"

"Now." Harry narrowed his eyes, waiting.

Lucius went over to Harry, and kneeled as he was told, and took a sip of the bottle. He slowly slid his hand in his pants, and started to stroke. His face turning red, and he didn't want to look up and see Severus and Draco. Hell that was a turn-off itself.

Harry's voice then came in, "So tell me Lucius, what fantsay you have?" It came out almost as a hiss, a shiver rised across Lucius.

"I see, myself on a bed, my own in my room...ahhh. I'm on my knees, and some-your behind me. Your giving me a hand job from behind...ahhhhhh. While..while...fucking me. Hard, fucking me really hard. S-saying things that are making me want to cum. But you say I can't until you give me permission. I beg..beg.. to ahhh cum. I f-f-finally you allow me to c-c-cum, and I- AHHHH!"

Lucius came on his hand, he didn't looked up from the ground, and Harry smiled, "Lucius go to my room, strip, and be on my bed, on your knees."

Lucius gasped, but got up, and did what he was told. "Draco truth or dare?"

"Truth!" He did not want to do that it front of his godfather.

"Draco, that is it. I will do this truth, but then you will do a dare. I have told you to call me sir or master enough times."

"No I want truth both, _Master_." Draco said the word master in a way that made Harry shiver.

"Fine, come here and drink."

Draco got up from his seat slowly, and opened his mouth, Harry gave him a drink. "Is it true your were in love with a Griffendor for fifth and sixth year?"

"Yes." Draco said before he could stop himself. "I want dare. I want dare to be the second."

"Oh no, you asked for both to be truth." Harry smirked at him, "I heard that, I thought it was rumor, it was a Slythrin one, no one in the other houses knew. I found that by easdropping... Nasty habbit that became. The Slythrins always had an intresting story or rumor to spread. But next truth, who was it?"

Draco covered his mouth, to prevent himself from saying it. He shook his head. Severus watched them. He was wondering too, but he knew it had to be someone Harry was close to or Draco wouldn't have cared if Harry knew. It's not like Harry would just go up to some person he barly knows to say that Draco liked him once upon a time. Thats kid stuff.

Harry rasied his eyebrows, "Well ok, fine, is it a guy I know well?" Harry said he made Draco move his hand.

"Yes!" He let out, he wanted to smash that potion so badly, but he didn't want Harry to punish him more.

"Then I'll figure it out later. Since now I know its a guy and I know him well. Go before I get to temped to ask you more questions."

Draco got up and left, in a rush. Harry looked at Severus, "Now, truth or dare, Severus?"

"Dare, Sir." _There is no way he is going to know more about me growing up then he already does._

"Get up and follow me, your going to watch me with Lucius. Your are going to be naked, by my bed, on your knees and watch. You will not look away, you will not close your eyes, you will watch."

Severus groaned, he was half wishing he chose truth. But he followed Harry up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He saw that Lucius had really did wat he was told. "Sir, isn't that punishing him more then the truth or dare?" Severus asked Harry, he didn't want to watch this.

"I'm full filling his fantasy. No it's not... but if Lucius think it is, then he may leave."

Lucius shook his head, "No, Sir. I don't wish to leave."

Harry nodded, and pulled Severus where he was suppose to kneel. He started to undress Severus, and himself. Lucius watched, feeling his dick get hard. He moaned, and watch the light strip tease. Harry smirked at him, and pointed to where Severus was to kneel. "On your knees." Harry said calmly. Severus did, and he looked as Harry climbed onto the bed, behind Lucius on his knees.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' wasit, and moved his hands to his dick. Harry whispered into Lucius' ear, "You don't cum until I say, you show me control. Or I just might need to teach you how to be a good boy and teach you control."

Severus watched as Harry's hand went up and down Lucius' dick. He moaned, he could image himself in Lucius' spot, as hard he was getting. He moaned along with Lucius. Harry's dick lined up with Lucius' ass, slowly he entered Lucius. Lucius whimmped, "Oh god..." Lucius tryed to hold back from cumming, "SIR! I n-need to... please?"

"Need to what Lucius?" Harry drawled out, "We haven't gotten to the good part yet..."

Lucius whimmpered again, and stared moving on Harry's dick. Harry moaned then, "Please sir, please harder."

Harry let out a breath, and started move faster, and harder. But pace quicken, slowly at a time. Harry didn't want this be painful. Severus' dick stuck up, and he wanted so bad to be in Lucius's spot, he started to stroke himself. Harry's moan caught him though, _I am not about to fucking touch myself, in front of these to!... _

"Please! Pleae, master! I- I n-need to!"

"Need to what? Tell me what you want." Harry hissed in Lucius's ear.

Lucius moaned louder, that made Harry wonder his reaction to if he was speaking in Parsltongue. "Please... Let me cum! Please.."

"Cum for me, Lucius."

Lucius came all over Harry's hand, Harry smirked, "Go take a shower Lucius, and then to bed."

Lucius let out a long breath and then did as he was told, and left. Severus stayed, his hand tempted to go to his dick, but he didn't want to masterbate in front of Harry. Harry said a spell and cleaning off his hand.

"Severus, hard as ever..."

Severus looked at the ground, "I-I-" _No shit, you just gave a handjob to a guy, while fucking him! **WHILE** I'm naked watching the whole damn thing! No shit I'm hard! _"Sir, can I go?"

Harry nodded, "Don't cum tonight Severus." and watched Severus go, as Severus whimpered and left.

The next morning, Draco was cooking in the kichens. _He asked me to, that doens't mean if i don't, go give my damned dad a handjob!_

Harry came into the kichens, "Found you, and... your cooking...?"

"You said that was what I was was suppose to do." Draco said has he stired batter that was in a bowl.

Harry nodded, "So I did. I didn't know you knew how to cook... I think I might be moving the chores around though."

Draco starred, "Why? And to what?"

"I think I'm going to give you, your dad's."

"Why?" Draco drawled.

Harry rasied his eyebrows, "Truth or Dare, Draco?"

"What? What I do now?"

"I've said Sir or Master, and I have warned you, I'm not going to warn you on this anymore."

"Fine, dare, _sir._"

"I dare you to suck off, your godfather, he was pretty hard from last night."

"NO! I-"

"Or... You can tell me who was the Griffendor you fell in love with."

Draco glared, then thought, he didn't want to tell Harry it was it was him he had fallen in love with, he had to live with Harry forever, so he can't escape if he doesn't feel the same, and he DID NOT want to suck off Severus. He was a father figure to Draco. He swallowed.

"Where is Severus?"

Harry mouth fell open about an inch, then he closed it. He looked at Draco a mintue, "He's in his room, but you know I'm going to-"

"Your going to watch I know, Sir. Come on."

"Krecher."

Krecher came, "Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"Finish up here, and have the table set when you finish."

"Yes, Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry lead the way up to Severus' room, and Draco followed behind. Harry knocked on Severus' door and went it. He found Severus trying to clean his bed. "Wet Dream?"

Severus looked up at Harry, and shook his head. "No I-"

"Came, even though I said not to."

Severus glanced at Draco, but nodded anyway. "Yes, Sir."

"Did you break my rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"Which?"

"Obey, Sir. I-"

"Truth or dare, Severus?"

"Sir, may I ask, are you going to give us this every time a rule is broken?"

"I think I will, yes. So pick Severus."

"Truth, Sir."

"True you wanted to be in Lucius' spot last night, and when you came?"

Severus thought, "Yes, Sir."

"Ok, good job Severus, without Truthsyrum you told me."

Severus nodded, and looked at Draco. "What is wrong?"

"I-"

"Just stay, Draco." Harry said as he went over to Severus, he went behind the man, and licked his earlope, "If you let Draco, get rid of that new one you got... then I'll give you tonight. Just me and you, no one else there. If you let him, you've earned yourself a night."

Severus moaned at the thought, but he couldn't help it, the feeling of Draco, a boy who was like his son touching him... "Sir-"

"If you, and only if you let him, you will not be punished if you say no, but you will not get tonight."

Severus nodded, he would just close his eyes, there. Image it someone eles... But Draco, he wouldn't want to. Severus knew he was being selfish. "I can't, Sir."

Harry nodded, and let Severus' go. "I'll show you to your potions lab, in a bit. For now, go down stairs for breaksfeast. A elf will get to your bed."

Severus nodded, "Yes, Sir." and went around him and Draco.

Harry looked at Draco, "You get to tell me now, who was it?"

"Sir, please don't make me. I'll remember to call you such."

"Draco, I have warned you. And warned you."

Draco stared, "Please, Sir?"

Harry glaced at Draco, "Fine, answer this than, is it a Weasly?"

"NO!"

Harry waited, and sighed. "No, sir." He told Draco. "Is it Nevil or Seamus?"

"No, Sir."

Harry looked at him, "Can I trust you without truthsyrum?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"I hope so, go eat breaksfeast with Severus. I'm going to get your dad." Draco left to eat, with Severus.

Harry went to Lucius' room, "Lucius would- Nevermind." Harry went over to the sleeping Lucius' and woke him up gentelly. "Lucius... Lucius..."

Lucius truned but didn't wake up. "Lucius, wake up, please."

"Mmm!" Lucius said and truned away. Harry waited a few seconds, and Lucius poped up, "Sir! I-I-"

"Its fine. Get dressed, and come eat with us."

"Yes, Sir. I didn't know it was you, Sir. I thought-"

"Its ok."

_

* * *

__Three months later_

Harry had came into his chambers in Hogwarts, second month of school. Harry looked around the room, and saw everything was clean, Harry looked at Lucius who was in front of a bookshelf, "Good job, Lucius."

Lucius turned to him, and smiled, "Thank you, Sir." Harry kissed him as he went into the bedroom, it was sweet, and long.

Harry pulled away, and looked around the chambers, "Where is Severus?"

"He is in his classroom, cleaning up a third years damages... He'll be here he said before you came, but he's not so I don't know when he'll be here, Sir."

Harry nodded, "And Draco?"

"Is helping Severus, Sir."

"Good, Draco needs to be working a little... You spoiled him way to much, and now he is too used to it."

Draco had been slacking very much lately, in everything. In school work, was very whinny, talking back, and was in trouble a lot with teachers for awhile, Harry guessed it was now because he was used to him now.

Lucius looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Sir. We rewarded him when he did good, so he-"

"Reward... And how did you do that?"

"Whatever it was he was wanting at the the time. It got him to do very good in his grades."

"His attitude?"

Lucius continued to stare at his feet, "I didn't care as long as he was respectful to his family, I may not have been on Voldermorts side the whole time, but I still didn't believe in Mu- Muggle borns, so I didn't care how he treated them. Or half bloods. But now I see they are just as good, and some better. I'm sorry, Sir."

Harry made Lucius look at him, "You're forgiven." Harry kissed him, "What has made you change your mind on muggleborns and half bloods?"

"You, sir. You changed me."

Harry smiled, his one thousand dollar smile, "I'm glad to hear it. Why don't you go down to dinner, and I'll go get Draco and Severus?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, Sir." and left.

Harry went to the dungons, and to the potions room, he had open the door so slightly. He saw them both, Draco standing angryly by a desk, and Severus standing by his desk feriusly. "You need to get them back up! What are you going to do when the minstry hears you are mouthing off! To teachers, your suppose to be a broken slave! And you know that!"

Draco glared, "I'm not though! I'm not a slave! And I re-"

"You chose this! Do you want to go to Askaban? Would you rather be there the here?"

Harry gasped, did Draco really want that?

"No! But why do we have to belong to him? Him of all people?"

"Stop it! Stop it right now! He has been nothing but good to you, and you are being very ungrateful! He didn't have to come get his enemy from the cells! Or me! Or your father! But he did, for h-"

"He doesn't care about-"

"Yes he does! And don't you damn say he doesn't care about you. You damn well know he does, and me and your father too! Do you just not care for him?"

"I... Thats none of you fuck-"

Harry decided to open the door then, "Enough."

They gasped as Harry walked in, "I can't belive you. Either of you." He started at them, they both looked down.

Harry continued, "Severus, I understand you are the godfather, and you want to look out for Draco, but you need to let me deal with it. I don't want you yelling off at him, again, becuase you just broke a few of my rules, do you know what ones you broke?"

"I-"

"Do you, yes or no?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then you tell me, right now."

"To obey, and to respect others."

Harry nodded at him, "Draco, I'm very dissapointed in you. I have been very much lately. Your grades are falling, you are moody much more, and you are acting up a lot. And I do care about you three, I love you three very much. I don't want a broken slave, I want Draco Malfoy, sarcastic, witty, and loving. But you need to act it, if you don't, you know they will take you away. If you want to go to Aska-"

"NO! No, sir! I don't-"

"Ok, then you better shape up. You broke my rules as well, what rules did you brake?"

Draco thought, "Enough, and I pick dare, so get it over with."

Harry raised his eyebrows, and looked over to Severus, who decided it was not a good idea to get in, even though he badly wanted to. "Severus, go down to dinner, Lucius is already there."

Severus looked as if he was going to argue, but one look from Harry and he did what Harry asked him to. Harry then turned back on Draco, "Dare you say? Fine, come with me to my chambers, and then we'll go to dinner. Go through the floo, go-go." Harry pulled Draco into the fireplace in the classroom, and poofed to his own chambers.

"What do you want-"

"Shush. I'm giving you a change of clothes to wear, and then you will come by me at dinner. You will not be eating with your table, or your friends."

"What frien-"

"I know they are a year younger then you, but you are friends with many of them. I know, I am not stupid." Harry said going into a closet, "You'll put your robe on over this, but it will not be closed."

Draco groaned, "Whatever, Pott-Sir."

"Good. You corrected yourself." Harry said as he stepped out of the closet, "Change and come to me in the Great Hall, if you don't... I'll come and get you."

Draco starred at Harry, "And you say we're not slaves."

Harry then glared, "Fine, I'm sorry. You're the one who thinks its ok to let your grades fall-"

"Why does it matter my grades! I can't do anything I get good ones!"

"It matters to me! If you don't get them up, then the min-"

"The minstry! They'll take us away! They put us in Askaban right? Why the hell do you care?"

"I told you damn why I care Draco!" Harry yelled at him, making Draco jumped, no matter how much Draco yelled, screamed, messed up, Harry never yelled at him. "You know fucking well why I care!..." Harry got calmer, "I love you three very much, and I want to see you do good. If you don't do good, why should I waste my time fighting to get you here? Why did I?"

Draco only stared at Harry, he didn't say anything. And Harry continued. "I want you to graduate, and get a job, which you will be able to get. Severus has one, Lucius has one, and you will too. But you have to get the grades, and not only is your grades the issue."

"What is it now? My attitude?"

"Yes. You are not being respectful to anyone lately, you went back to being the Malfoy I met my first year, but you are rude to Severus and your father as well. But I'm going to change that."

"Oh you are? How do you think you are going to that?"

"Your not going to want to after tonight. And if you do, do as you are told, and not brake my rules repeatedly, then you will get rewarded."

Draco gave Harry a curious glance, then it twisted into anger, "I'm not a dog you need to train."

"I never- Draco we will have this conversation later." Harry laid the clothes down, "Get dressed and come see me."

Harry left to the Great Hall, he was sure dinner had just started. Someone always gives a speech of some sort there, so he went in through the back and took his seat next in between Lucius and Severus. "Severus you are in just as much trouble, you know better."

"I was only- How, Sir?"

"Your older, can control yourself better, you know that it's my place to get in, and-"

"He is my godson! I'm going to-" Severus hissed at Harry, but was cut off.

"Severus, if you want to have this talk right here, keep talking and see where it leads."

Severus gluped, and turned away from Harry, back to his food. Then Draco came in, dress like...

Normal.

Harry only looked at his food, and then looked up and watched as Draco threw a looked over at the staff table and sitting down at his own. He started talking to his friends.

Harry sighed, "Accio Draco's wand."

Draco's wand flew over to Harry, out of Draco's robe. Draco had been allowed a wand for his classes, but the first tim he miss used it, it was suppose to be taken. Minstry.

Draco tried to grab his wand, but he was to late. He wanted to get up, and go get it, but he wasn't stupid. He knew if he went over there he was really going to get it. Harry had been kind, he is more times than not, but Draco still hates the slavery things. He loves Harry though. He just doesn't want Harry to know, becuase then the things he does might stop. He says goodnight to them everynight, kisses them and goes to bed. He helps them with the things they can't do becuase they are slaves. He... just does everything he can, and Draco doesn't want him to stop.

Draco didn't eat, but he went stright to his bed after dinner, he slept in the dormtry, only because Harry said he was allowed too, and there was no room for him to sleep accept the couch in Harry's chambers. Lucius had his room in Harry's chambers, and Severus had his own chambers.

Someone came to Draco, a seventh year Slythrin, that slept near where Draco did, Michel, but didn't really talk to him. "Professer Potter wants to talk to you, he is in the common room. He asked me to come get you."

Draco gulped, everyone knew Draco, Lucius, and Severus were slaves. But no one said anything, they knew if Harry were to find out they did, they wouldn't be happy living ceatures.

"Tell him I'm sleeping."

"No, I'm not lying to him... Please go see him."

"No."

"He said you wouldn't want to, he said if you don't go see him, he'll come up here."

Draco sat up suddenly, "He said that?... No. Still no." _He said he'd come get me before. He didn't. So he won't now. _

Michel nodded, and left the common room. Draco layed on his bed, and soon he heard footsteps again. "Michel I s-"

"I know what you told him. But you have three seconds to get off your ass and with me." Harry cut him off strenly.

Draco stared at the top of bed, "You-"

"Get up. Right. Now."

Draco then glared at him, "Or what? Your only showing, who you are, when all you do is boss us around! That's showing you own us! When you said we didn't have to act it!"

Harry then smiled, "Is that all I treat you like? Slaves? When you were scared at my home, becuase you had nightmare of Voldermort, because of your mark? When you woke me up in the night because of your screams and I held on to a slave until they stoped crying? Screaming? Until they pulled away a long time later? When Severus and your dad blew up half of my home because they messed up a potion? Or-"

"So what? We don't have wands to help us anymore!"

"Would a wand take of nightmares? Or putting the wrong ingredients in a potion?"

"No, but it would make it so you wouldn't be able to hear me when I yelled!"

Harry sighed, and sat on Draco's bed. "And when you asked me to kiss you the first day you were in my home? Did you-"

"I was happy that you were letting me go back to school, and I didn't think about punishments."

"I had already punished Severus, you had saw me do that."

Draco starred at Harry, he wanted to make Harry look like a bad guy, but it was really hard. "I'm just as old as you, and your in charge of everything I do. I have rules that I wouldn't have had if I wasn't with you."

"That is not my fault, your the one who choose to join Voldermort and not ask for help from one of us. Severus did the same thing, but he finnaly asked for help when it was to late. Your dad as well. It wasn't easy getting all you three, it was a lot of money, and a lot of aruging."

Draco was silent, for a moment, then asked cautiously, "How much trouble am I in?"

"A lot. Your wand is only the start. Come up with me to my chambers, Severus is going to be punished as well. And you will not get it privetly from them, since they way you have been acting, your lucky I don't take you to your common room right now."

Draco groaned, "How many truth or dares?"

Harry smirked, "I don't know. Your grounded, for a month, and within that month, for two weeks you will get the opition of truth or dare, and there it will be."

"Fine, I'm coming..." Draco followed Harry out of the dormitires, and up to Harry's chambers.

Harry opened the door, and Draco saw Severus and his dad were already on the couch. Harry told him to sit, and he did, next to his father.

"Lucius I think I should thank you. You have been behaving the most since we came to Hogwarts, and I'm glad. Thank you."

Lucius smiled, and let Harry continue, "For that I will give you a reward, your reward is, a night of control. A night, were not me, but you are the master, of all three of us. I'll give that to you tonight. When I finish off talking you have the night."

Draco's jaw dropped, "You can-"

Harry cut of Draco's yelling, "I can, and I am." Harry turned his attention back to Lucius, "Do you like your reward, or do you wish me to change it?"

"No, Sir! Thank you, I-"

"Not sir, but listen now. I have told Severus and Draco they are both in trouble tonight, I have already told you about Draco, Severus still has to be puinshed, but that is on you, on whether or not you want that to happen. Severus will not be puinshed at all, and Draco will get a day out of his two weeks. Now, your night starts, Sir."

Lucius was very happy now, but he didn't know what to do with the power he had only for the night... "S- Harry, will I be punished for today?"

Harry smiled, "No, sir."

Severus glared at Lucius, as long did Draco, both in great jealousy. "Do we get... what do I do now?" Draco asked his dad.

"Truth or dare, Draco?"

Draco gasped, he had not expected his dad to do that. "Dare."

Lucius was not going to ask his son to do something sexual, so he had to think a moment, "I want you to drink," Lucius pulled a small vile out of his robe, "this, with your breaksfeast tomorrow."

Draco stared at it, "What is it?"

"You will find out tomorrow, I took it from a third year, I have already tested it, its made right and is harmless to the body."

Draco took the vile, and looked it over. Harry just stood there, and watched everything. Severus knew what was in the vile, but he said nothing about it.

"Severus, truth or dare?"

"Truth... errrr... sir?"

Lucius didn't know really what to say on the "sir" thing, so he let it go, "Is it true if given the option now, would you have threesome with my son and Harry?"

Severus glared at his friend, "Yes..."

Lucius wrinckled his nose, and looked at Harry. "Truth or Dare, Harry?"

Harry gasped, Draco and Severus looked dumbstruck, Harry spoke, "What for, Sir?"

"For being a bossy, (Lucius gets up from his seat) know-it-all (walks in front of Harry, pushing him in a chair), sexy, (leans into Harry's face) master who is now my pet for the night."

Harry looked Lucius in the eyes, and licked his lips. "Dare, master."


	2. Lucius's Reward

Lucius smirked, "Of course." He stepped back only slightly, "On your knees!"

Harry did has he was told, he got his knees in front of Lucius, and looked up at him. Lucius loved this feeling, the feeling of being back in control, but he knew he liked having his master too though. "Ooo, so prettily ready for my orders." Lucius hoped he wasn't pushing it.

Harry mirrored his smirk, but said nothing. He didn't know what to think of this, really. But he gave this night to Lucius, and that was what he was doing. Lucius told Draco and Severus to leave to their own quarters.

Draco glared, "No, I want to see this. Please dad?"

For Draco it was uncommon for his dad to say no, and he knew when he really played his cards right he would get were he wanted to be each time. Lucius looked down at Harry, "What do you think? Do you want Draco to watch as I claim you tonight?"

Harry didn't know. He would like to have Draco watch, if _he_ was in command, he knew that. But let him watch while Harry was weak? But Draco today was also questioning Harry's place to Draco. He had said Harry had to much control, so seeing Harry weak might be a good thing. He nodded, "Yes. I want him to watch."

"Severus leave, do not ask to stay either."

Severus looked at Harry who was on his knees, then back to Lucius. "Damn blondes."

_Note to self: correct Severus tomorrow morning. _Harry thought and watched Severus leave.

Lucius looked down at Harry, "Tell me one thing you want to do right now."

Harry thought better then to be smart ass, "I would love you suck you off right now, sir."

Draco was getting more pissed by watching this, _it's not fucking fair. I should have let him have me that first day... I'm not a whore, but I would be the only he would use for this type of bullshit! _

Lucius smirked, "Then do." He sat down in the chair that Harry had been in previously. Harry crawled over to Lucius, and sat on his knees in front of him and moved his hands to Lucius's pants line. He unbuttoned them slowly, and moved his mouth to Lucius's thigh...

"I had not asked for a tease." Lucius growled, he had wanted this feeling of control back for so long, but he didn't want to push it too far.

Harry froze, he looked up at Lucius, and then nodded. Harry wondered if this was a good idea after all. Harry pulled down Lucius' boxers and pulled the whole dick into his ready mouth. As he did, he moaned in deeply, and swirled his tongue around the aroused cock. Lucius pulled a growl from his throat, and moved his hips up. "God, fuck, Harry.."

_He is so lucky I'm not in charge. _Draco's jealousy flared, he couldn't believe this. He glared at them both, but he couldn't lie, this was so fucking hot. The moans, the whimper, he wanted to be in his dad's place.

Lucius came hard in Harry's mouth, and who swallowed all the hot liquid. The blond master sighed, and looked down at Harry again. "Undress."

Harry cocked his head to the side, then sighed and stood. He slowly started to undress, button by button, inch by inch, his skin was more of then clothes. Lucius watched, feeling himself harden by the sight of his usual master. But has he watched, he spoke, "Draco, would you like to join? You seem very... Excited over there."

Draco looked down for only a second to hide his blush, before looking his dad in the eyes. "Join how?" _I'm not letting me and you do anything, for even now it would be too awkward. _

Harry stood naked in front of the blond males, as they looked at him one from in front, and the other from the back of him. Draco came up closer from behind Harry, and touched his shoulder, "Do you want me to join in?" _Oh yes, I got power now. You can't fucking tell me what to do tonight. _

Harry didn't know. Sure, he knew it would be fun to have them both fucking with him somehow... But Draco didn't need to have power over Harry, it would only cause problems in the future.

"Answer him, Harry."

Draco smiled, "Don't you want both of us pleasing you? Never had two before have you, Potter?"

_Potter. _"No. I don't want both of you right now."

Draco was taken back for a second, but ended up growling, "Why not?"

Harry spun around forgetting about Lucius, "Because you don't seem to understand that where you stand, so I'm not giving you power over me! Only for it to come back and bite me in the ass, because I can't trust you with something that fucking big!"

Draco bit his lips together, to keep from smiling. He saw his dad, and they all knew how Harry's rules went. "Harry." Lucius spoke, "I think you just broke your own rule."

Harry's eye's went wide, "Rules..." he said as if he was just rememebering them. He turned back to Lucius.

"Yes, I think you just broke one. Did you not?"

"Yes, sir... I did..."

"Which?"

"To respect others. Yelling, cursing, and talking how I did, was not respectful."

Lucius rasied an eyebrow, _that was well responded... _"Truth or dare?"

Harry didn't speak for a moment, he now regretted giving Lucius this power. He promised himself he wouldn't be doing it anytime soon. "Dare, sir."

"Come over my lap."

Harry hesitated, but did as he was told. Lucius drummed his fingers on Harry's ass, "Was it twenty counts you had given Severus that first night?"

Harry couldn't rememeber, "I'm... I'm unsure sir."

"Well I think twenty just to be safe, I want you to count each one."

No answer. Harry just didn't know what to say.

Smack! "One!" Smack! "Two!" Smack! Smack! "Four"

"Eight-teen!"

"Nineteen!"

"Twenty!"

Lucius rested his hand on Harry's ass, while Harry thought. _Am I like this? God no wonder Draco is acting he is. I would be angry too. _Harry but his hands to his face, and whipped the stray tears.

"Draco you have classes tomorrow, you should go to bed."

"You have classes too, though!"

Lucius glared, "Truth or Dare, Draco?"

"Truth, sir." Draco said with narrow eyes.

"Tell me, you seem to find it odd of me and you. Father-son, normal. I feel the same. But! Severus on the other hand is like family has well. Would you have sex with him?"

"Yes, sir. I would." Draco said with no thought.

Harry had already knew of this, while Lucius was speechless. Draco stood, "You should go to bed too sir, and as well has Potter."

Lucius knew it was ture, but nothing really had happened yet. _Alls well, I'll just have to stay the good one and it'll happen again. _

Harry wanted to go to bed too, he couldn't believe this. Was he really like this? This had only been two hours, and Harry had already wanted this all to end. _I'm not doing this again._

Lucius let Harry up, "Bed then. As I do wish it wasn't, it is a weekday and we all have classes in the morning. So goodnight the both of you." He gave Draco a kiss on the forehead, and let hm go to the Slythrin's dorms. He did the same with Harry before moving to his rooms.

Harry went to his room, got dressed quickly, and that night he laid on his stomach. Promising himself that we would be easier on the three from now on. He couldn't believe he had done that to them, the whole point of taking them away from Askaban was for them to live life. He allowed himself three tears before falling asleep.


	3. Old Love

Harry awoke with Lucius gently shaking him awake. "Mm.. Lucius what are you doing in here? What time is it?" Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table, but couldn't find them. He could tell it was to early to be waking up, for it was still dark. He knew Lucius was in the room, becuase he was the only one to be in here.

"I'm not my father, sir."

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. He sat up, "Draco? W- Could you hand me my glasses?"

Harry heard movment, then he felt something cold touching his hand. He grabbed his glasses putting them on his face, "What- Is something wrong Draco?"

Draco stood my the bed, "I- I umm.. Shit. I'm sorry, I'm waking you and I can't.. Sir, Nevermind, go back to sleep."

As Draco turned to leave, Harry only said, "Wait. Come here, sit."

Draco bit his lips together, before sitting on the bed. "Sir, I... I don't know how to... Please?"

Harry silted his head, then reached over to put a hand on Draco's shoulder in a conforting manner. He hand felt as if he touched ice. "Draco! Your freezing, why are you not wear a shirt?" _He had just come from the dungons... Why is he not wearing full clothing? _"Get over here, by me."

Draco stared, and was thankful it was dark so Harry couldn't see his blush. He moved, and crawled over on to the other side of Harry, and Harry moved the blanket over Draco too, while pulling him into Harry. Draco was cold, and Harry was highly warm. Draco sighed in feeling, "Sir, I.. May I call you Harry in privet if I promise to call you master and such in public?"

Harry was confused, and was sure that was not why Draco had come down here. "Yes. If you can do that, but I will have to tell you no if you start to call me Harry in public too ok?"

"Ok, Harry."

Harry smiled, "But why did you come down here?"

"I... I couldn't sleep sir, and I couldn't get into Severus' chambers they were locked. I think his password had changed."

Harry hummed, in thought. "It was 'Golden Snake' from what I rememeber."

"It's not anymore, it wouldn't open I tried like ten times. The protrits around me had told me to go away, that I wasn't saying the right password and to go away to bed, for it is late."

"So why is you can't you sleep?" Harry asked as he moved Draco closer to him.

Draco smiled, _as long as he can't see me, then it all good. _

Harry smirked, _well he's not pushing me away, so someone else must me liking this too. _

"I don't know... It's just... You say you love us right?"

"Yes..." Harry didn't know if he was going to like this conversation.

"Well... I was thinking, how?"

"How? I don't understand what you mean."

"My dad had pointed it out to me that I am his son, and things would be to odd for us to do anything. Severus is my godfather, but yet I'm willing to things with him. You used to be my ememy, but I'm wanting to do things with you too. You say you love us, but how? Like I was your ememy, what am I now? Your slave? One of the three secret boyfriends? A person to tak-"

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Your are all of those things. Your my slave, but I would do you anything I can to make you happy. I love you to be happy, and I do love you. And I will take care of you. I want to."

Draco didn't really know how to repsond. So he stayed silent, he wanted Harry to talk more. Was that bad?

"If anything.. I loved you first. A long time ago it feels like."

Draco then was in shock, "First?"

"Oh yes. I think my feelings started when I was in my second year. Oh course then it was only a crush. I never understood why you hated me so much, so I hated you back. Or at least I had tried. It was becuase of our first year yes? When I told you no when you asked for friendship? I hadn't figured that out till the middle of our third year. When I did, I started to fall in love with you. Why? I didn't really know then. You were just so, amazing to me. You got top grades in everything, you knew magic that I didn't, you were always there. Always. It may have not been for the good of things, but you were there. While I was ditched multi times by other people, you were always there. On top of just being gorgoeous. You just had the most amazing body, you hair was looked really silky all the time, you always took care of yourself. When you stopped putting your back in that gel stuff, just let it fall... God I had dreams about you, you know? It was just.. Wow... I'm going on and on aren't I? Long story short, if that is possible now. I had loved you first and for a long while." Harry was blushing at the end of his...speech.

Draco had snuggled deeper into Harry, "Thank you. And Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry said still blushing.

"You remember when you asked me the Griffendor I had fallen in love with was? It was you. Harry I... I love you too."

Harry kissed Draco's head, "Let's go to sleep, I'll ask Lucius to fill in for me. We'll talk more in moring yes?"

Draco nodded, and while his smile left his face, he moved to get out of the bed. Until Harry pulled him back, and held him tighter, "Where are you going?"

"My- Nowhere." Draco laid back on Harry, and fell asleep minutes later. Harry though, waited until Draco was asleep to get out of bed. He went into Lucius' room and left a note on th bedside table.

_I need you to fill in for me today. I am fine, and Draco is exused from any of his classes. Do not ask why, for it is not your buisness. Do not come into my room, for we will be asleep. For today is Friday, and we will all do something after classes are finished if all is behaved. -Harry_

Harry then left to go back into his room, falling sleep with Draco next to him. With a smiled on his face.


	4. Severus's Battle

Harry awoke the next morning with his glasses crooked on his nose and a blond head on his chest. Harry chuckled quietly, and moved his free arm to fix his glasses. He looked at the clock 10:22 a.m., he sighed knowing Draco just missed breakfast. He laid back on the pillows behind him, listening to Draco light easy breathing, while thinking on whether or not he should wake Draco up yet.

Harry finally decided he probably should, since he wanted a chance to talk to Draco before Severus and Lucius were finished with classes. He moved the hand that Draco laid on from under him, and genteelly shook him. "Drrrraco." He cooed. "Waaake up."

Draco shook his head going back deeper into the warm blankets. "Draco." Harry said louder, shaking Draco a little bit harder. Draco let out a loud groan before turning the other way, and out of Harry's touch. Just has Harry was about to put his hand back on Draco's shoulder, Draco sprang up.

The green eyes fixed on surprised silver ones.

"Dra-"

"I know!" Draco jumped of the bed, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear any alarm...and I-"

"Drac-"

"I'm not in more trouble am I? I'm already grounded for the month and-"

"Dr-"

"And...and god, I'll be really quick I swear. I'll-"

"DRACO!"

Draco jumped and ended up looking at his feet. With the memory from last night; he didn't want to anger Harry. He already knew he was late for classes, he just didn't want to be in more trouble.

"You're fine, ok? I turned the alarms off. I excused you from your classes for today."

Draco looked back to Harry, "Harry, why did you do that?"

"I thought we could use this time to talk, with no one here but us... But I am sorry if you feel you're lessons are more important. You are more than free to intend them."

Draco smiled, "No sir. I guess it would be nice it being just us." The blond laid back down against Harry.

"I had thought so too." Harry returned the smile. "I wanted to say thank you, for last night."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Thank you? What for?"

"You're the first one, to actually say the words back to me...Too say I love you back."

"Liar!" But has Draco thought about it, he couldn't remember anyone saying it back to Harry. "You're...You're not lying, are you?"

"No..." Harry smiled to Draco, before kissing the top of his head. "I'm just glad you did. But I didn't hold you back so we could talk about such."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember that talk we had before dinner?"

Draco starred, looked away and down to the blanket at his hands. He nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"Good." Harry seeing Draco's discomfort, he pulled Draco closer to him. "Draco, do you understand that I really do want you to do good in school?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you understand that the Ministry will take you away?"

"But they haven't...Why would they now?"

Harry was silent a moment, "Accio Letters."

Draco watched as three pieces of parchment flew towards them. He starred at them curiously, while Harry caught them. "Do you know what these are?" Draco shook his head against Harry's chest. "They are letters from the Ministry regarding...your behavior."

Draco froze. _They Ministry really was going to take him away? _"Are they going... Am I-"

"Not yet. I've talked them out of it for the time being. A parent complained about the way you had talked to a student... Draco I don't want to have to let you go. I want you to stay here. You really need to start acting more respectful to everyone."

"I need to act like a whipped slave then?" Draco sprang off Harry, "That's fucking bullshit! I'm a god damn Malfoy! I shouldn't need to bow to anyone! I shouldn't have to pay fucking respect to a those pieces of shit who don't deserve it!"

With a sad smile, Harry nodded, "Does Severus not deserve it? Your dad? Your teachers? Myself? Have we treated you any less than we should?"

"I'm not a god damn slave. I will not lower myself before anyone." Draco glared on.

Harry sighed, and stood as well. He kept his temper in check, but he shot a glare back at Draco. "You _can't _keep that attitude, _and _you know that. I know what you want, I know what you deserve, **but** I also know that if you don't shape up, you'll be worse than a slave in Azkaban!"

Draco growled, "I won't go to Azkaban."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You can't choose that."

"I'm a damn Malf-"

"Shut up! Your god damn name means nothing now!" Draco jumped, and turned away from Harry's fiery gaze. "Your name is not something that holds pride anymore. Listen to yourself. Draco..." Harry sat on the bed, with his head in his hands.

Draco didn't know what to do, he stared at the dark haired boy, before sitting down with him. "Sir, I don't know what to do."

Harry looked up at him through his fingers, "Just don't argue. Just don't add side comments. Study, keep your grades up. Draco, I don't want to lose you. Azkaban is a terrible place."

Draco nodded. He knew. He opened his mouth to speak, but all of a sudden they both heard the chamber's doors slam open. Harry grabbed a white shirt, sliding it on has he got up to open his bedroom doors, but before he could Lucius slammed them open. "Sir, Severus- He won't- I don't know-"

Harry put a hand on Lucius' shoulder, "Breathe... Now what is going on?"

"Severus and a student are battling.. With magic! Severus won't listen to me to stop, I don't want-"

Harry grabbed a pair of jeans and ran out the chamber doors. Harry was going to head to the potions classroom, but he heard yelling coming from the hallways and went towards that. He watched as Severus moved in circle with a 7th year student. Hexes flew from both wands. Harry glared, _do they never listen?_ "SEVERUS!"

Everyone in the hall went silent.

Severus had almost dropped his wand as he looked into Harry's angry green eyes. Harry turned his look to the student, Zach Love, then the crowd. "Everyone return to their house immediately. Any one still standing here will have to deal with me-as the headmaster." Everyone started to take off, "Not you Mr. Love."

The student that had been battling with Severus stopped and looked at Harry. "I'm- I'm not sorry for what I did."

"Really? That's too bad, you will be coming to my office every Saturday until I say."

"But-!"

"No buts. I'll make it all weekend if you want to argue with me."

Mr. Love glared, but nodded. "Does he get in trouble too? He's a teacher! He should be... like fired or something!"

Harry looked over to Severus, then back to Mr. Love, "I'll deal with him-"  
"No. I want to see it. If not I'm sending a letter to the school boards! He's a slave! I want him punished too!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, then turned to Severus. "You really asked for it, didn't you?"

Severus only looked on at Harry, he said nothing.

Harry nodded, "Truth or dare, Severus?"

Severus eyes widen, while Mr. Love only starred on curiously. "Sir, please-"  
"Truth or dare, Severus." Harry spoke through clenched teeth.

Severus bit his lip, "Truth."

"Mr. Love ask him a question."  
"What?" Severus and the boy said together.

"Ask Professor Snape anything you would like."

The boy bit his lip in thought, then smirked. "Do you like it up the ass?"

Severus starred at the boy, then turned to Harry. Harry glared, "He asked you a question, answer it. _Now._"

Severus nodded, "Yes..."

The boy laughed, "Jesus.. that's great. May I be excused now?"  
Harry nodded, when the boy was out of sight Harry look at Severus. "If you _ever_ do anything so stupid...! I swear to god, every spell you hex I'll punish _you _with. Do you understand me?"

Severus glared, not answering Harry's question. "You let that- that-"

"That-that-that- Oh shut up. You best hope that he doesn't tell his parents what you did." Harry glared on, "And be glad that he is only a kid, he could have asked me do something much worse than asking you mildly embarrassing question. "

Severus sighed, but nodded. "Sorry, sir."

Harry smiled then, and went over to Severus. He kissed Severus' cheek, "Look at the bright side."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"At least you're not alone. You're ground _along_ with Draco."

Severus let out a groan.


	5. Draco's Lie

Lucius couldn't sleep that night. He laid turning and tossing around on the bed. He finally just laid on his side, looking out the open window of his warm room. The moon is brighter than normal, he thought. With a sigh he kicked off the sheets and stood up. Lucius moved out of his room, and into the sitting room where he found a sleeping figure on the couch.

Lucius moved closer to the figure, finding that it was... Draco. The elder Malfoy looked on curiously for a moment, before waking up his son. When Draco did decide to wake up, he was very confused. He looked at his dad, then his surroundings. When he seemed to remember where he was, he sat up.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"I _was_ sleeping." Draco replied groggily.

Lucius couldn't help the annoyed glared that came, "I could see that. I meant why are you sleeping in here?"

Draco sighed, "I didn't want to sleep in my dorms."

Lucius only waited for Draco to continue, and he did. "The guys that I share a dorm with, are starting to...act differently about me being a slave."

"How so?" Lucius' look darkened, but since there was no lighting in the room, Draco didn't notice.

"Ever since Harry came and got me from the dorms, they've tired ordering me around, but I didn't let that happen. I usually laughed, and walked away from them. But then they got worse with threats."

"Threats? Draco you're a... Master wouldn't let that happen."

"He wouldn't know."

"Threats like what, then?"

"That I treated them badly. Talked bad about you or Sev or Harry...or another teacher."

"Master wouldn't believe that. He trusts you." Lucius put a hand on the younger Malfoy's shoulder.

"Not with the way I've been acting... He'd believe them if they did say something like that to him."

Lucius didn't have anything to argue then. He stood up, and looked back at his son. "Tell him now then. That way if it does-"

"NO! Just because I'm his _slave_ doesn't mean I need him for everything! I will handle this. I don't want his help." Draco said glaring at his feet.

"Master-"

"Master. Master! Master! Is that all you can say? Am I really the only one who still holds my own mind? Sev is just like you too!" Draco starred at his father with wide eyes. He used to hold so much fear of talking to dad like that. He used to respect him so much, he would've never dared to speak to the elder Malfoy in such a manor. "Dad, I-"

Lucius held up his hand, for his son to be silent. And silent he was. "Don't even bother giving me the pity of an apology. You're the only one with mind of your own, and you don't need a slave's respect."

"Father I-"

"I said save it." Lucius hissed out. "Say and think as you want. But I refuse to hear it." And with that Lucius swept out of the sitting room and back into his bedroom.

Draco looked at the ground feeling guilty.

Draco awoke the next morning with Harry waking him up. "Draco, why are you sleeping in here?"  
"I don't know." Draco gave the best false smile he could, and smiled for real when Harry smiled back.

"Well in that case, why don't you come down to breakfast with me and Lucius?"

Draco was about to do as Harry wanted, but then he remembered what happen last night with him and his dad. "I'm not hungry. I'll be now there later."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Draco shook his head, "No.. Just not hungry."

The dark haired boy nodded, "If you say so..."

Draco watched as Lucius followed Harry out of the chambers, and as the doors closed behind them. He laid back against the couch. He felt the need to make it up to his dad for saying what he did. He sighed and stood up, and walked out of the chambers as well.

Draco headed up to his dorms to get a change of clothes and shower, but was stopped by a voice calling his name. He turned around, and looked at the student that called him from he common room. "What do you want, Love?"

"I hear your god-father likes it in the ass."  
Draco looked at everyone in the common room, "I fail to understand why this is any of my-or your business."

The boy shrugged. "He told me so himself. I thought I'd share my new found info with you. Since you both belong to Professor Potter."

Draco glared, "I again fail to see your point." the blonde growled in annoyance.

"I guess I'm asking, does the Professor ask you three for side favors? Since I ain't seen no girl with him."

"What the fuck is that your business?" Draco spoke through clenched teeth.

Love glared right back, "Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that? You're a fucking slave, that's all you are. You have no fucking right to talk to me like that."

"And what the hell are you gonna do about it? Fuck you, you can't do anything."

The two matched in death glares for only a moment, before Love smirked. "I have everything I can do. I can write to the school boards, to my parents, hell or just to the headmaster. Whom I believe owns your pathetic ass."

"What the hell is that going to do? I haven't laid a fucking hand on you, you have nothing to report."

"You don't have to touch me. How your fucking talking to me is bad enough, _slave_."

Draco made fists at his sides, as if not to attack the boy in front of him. He knew he was going to be in a shit loads of trouble with Harry if he didn't get this kid to stop. "Don't write... Please?"

"Please? You're fucking kidding. Not even going to apologize?"  
Draco closed his eyes tightly at the ground, then just glared at it. "I'm sorry, please don't write."

"Yeah right. Come here blondie, and you can make it up to me. Then I won't."

Draco starred him for a moment in confusion, before walking over to him. "What?"

Love slapped him, and Draco could hear some gasps in the common room. Draco held a hand to his injured cheek. He looked at Love in shock. "You want to beat me up? That will make for talking to you...like that?"

Love laughed, moving his hand through his dark blonde hair. "Ohh no. I'm not going to do that. I'm actually not going to do anything. You're going to do all the work."

Draco looked on with confusion.

"Get on your knees."

Draco stepped back, "Your fucking insane!"

Love shrugged, "Fine then."

Love pulled out his wand, and Draco went to reach for his until he remember he was _grounded_. Harry had his wand. _Shit._

But Love did not attack Draco, he 'accio'd' parchment. Draco watched as the ink came for the boy's wand and onto the paper. He watched him write, and Draco panicked. He knew he was on thin ice with the Ministry, so he moved back over to where Love stood. Draco slowly moved to his knees, "Please don't write to anyone."

Love smirk got wider, "Suck me off. In front of everyone here watching."

Draco looked at the people in the common room, "There are 1st and 2nd years here."

Love looked around, then shrugged. "Point? Want to argue?"

The young Malfoy only shook his head, and moved to undo the boy's pants. Love did stay standing so that he could removing the boxers just easily. Draco started to kiss and lick the boy's penis, he felt ill. But at the same time, he felt good. He started to fondle with the balls, and when he felt that Love was hard, he swallowed Love whole. He listened to Love's moans, they caused him to grow hard as well. Love did not last long, and Draco was going to spit out the cum, until Love grabbed the back of his head.

"Swallow."

Draco had no choice if he wanted air, so he did what he was told. Draco stayed on his knees trying to make his own hard-on go away. He didn't understand why he was turned on, but he really did like that control feeling Love had. He wished Harry was like that, but he knew Harry was just too much a nice guy to be like..._that._

Later that night, Draco was reading in sitting rooms with his head on Harry's lap. He couldn't really pay attention to much to what he was reading, as Harry kept playing with his hair. Severus and Lucius hung back in Severus chambers, as Severus was not allowed to use the potions lab while being under punishment.

"Draco?" Harry finally spoke.

Draco look into Harry's glowing green eyes, "Yes?"

"Me and your dad talked today... And I really do wish you would have told me the truth this morning."

Draco turned away, "He wasn't supposed to say anything."

Harry turned Draco's head back towards him, and he smirked, "So not only did you hope to get away with lying, you wanted him to hope for the same?"

Draco shrugged, "I can take of myself."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure you can. But does that excuse you from lying to me?"

Draco went to argue about lying, but he knew there was no point. "Dare."

The dark haired boy shook his head, "Not this time. No truth or dares."

"Then what are you going to do?" Draco was really confused.

"I want you to stand up."

Draco did what he was asked, and stood up in front of Harry. Harry stood up as well, and he summoned a chair from the dining room. He sat down in the chair and fingered Draco over to him. Draco hesitantly went over to Harry. "Drop your pants, and your boxers."  
Draco was about to jump back, but Harry already had a grip on Draco's wrist. "Do I need to help you?"

Draco struggled to pull his arm out of Harry's grip, but finally Harry just pulled Draco over his lap. "Too bad, Draco."

Harry used magic to make Draco's bottom clothing disappear.

**SMACK!** Draco stopped struggling and let a yell. "Ow! Stop!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **

Draco howled, "No! Stop it!" He tried to get off of Harry before he realized Draco new found hard-on.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Harry then started to speak. "You know better than to lie."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"You said no more arguing."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"No more side comments."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"You know how to respect your dad."

**SMACK! SMACK! **  
"And you know better than to cheat!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

The last five hits to Draco's bottom hurt the worst. Draco could feel the tears coming down his face, and the guilt that made his stomach feel ill. "Ch-cheat?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I overheard a some Slythrin student talking. I know about what you did to Mr. Love."

Draco sniffed, and let Harry help him up. But Draco pushed him away, "No. I didn't cheat. We're not together."

Harry starred for a moment. Then nodded, "Why?"

"I'm a slave. You own me."

"What? I can't hear you." Harry said smartly.

"I said! I'm a slave. You own me." Draco said louder, he knew Harry had heard him the first time. But saying it again, only made him blush.

"Finally." Harry smirked. "You're going to accept your status now?"

Draco glared, "No! I'm-"

Harry silenced his with a kiss. "Look Draco, I'll promise you anything and everything if you accept what you are. I'll protect you and spoil you. I'll give you the world, just listen to me." Harry looked at Draco's groin. "And I'll give you whatever you need. But you have to accept what you are first."

Draco looked his hard-on, and sighed. He knew that he was slave, and nothing was going to change that. He looked at Harry and after a moment, smiled. "Okay."

"Then say it one more time. But mean it."

Draco whimpered. But did moaned it out as Harry grabbed his penis in his hand. "I'm a slave. You oww-nn me.."

"Your damn right." Harry gave a tug, and Draco gave his release.


	6. Harry Makes Announcement

The next morning, when Draco awoke he decided that he should tell Harry what happen with the day before with Zach Love. When he did finish his story, Harry was-to put it mildly-pissed.

"I could have him expelled."

"Wouldn't the Ministry have an issue with you doing that, Harry?"

"Probably." Harry nearly pouted. "This is fucking stupid."

"Then…I don't want that. And I couldn't agree more... Sir."

Harry looked at Draco, for a moment, "Draco, are you going to accept your status now?"

"Yes, sir."

Harry pursed his lips, thinking of what to do. He knew he couldn't expel him, as much as he wishes, he knew the Ministry would find a way to fight it. "Draco…I have an idea. But you may not like it. No one, I mean no one, other than me will be speaking with you of any authority over you if I do this…"

"What is it, that you wish to do, sir?"

Harry smiled, "I'm really happy that you've come to accept everything…but you are still allowed to call me Harry in privet if you like."

Draco grinned back, "Alright, Harry. But you didn't answer my question."

"I don't wish to. You'll see when I act on it."

The blonde pouted back into the couch, crossing his arms tightly. Harry shook his head, "Draco, how does your bottom feel?"

"Sore…"

Harry leaned over, and kissed Draco on the cheek. "It'll be staying sore, if you keep pouting like that."

Draco uncrossed his arms, and smiled cheekily. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Go get dressed, come down for breakfast. I'm going to get the other two… Lucius stayed the night with Severus."

"Sir… I don't want to go down there."

Harry spoke with a knowing look, "And why is that?"

"With every seeing what I did with…Mr. Love, I don't want to go sit with my house."

Harry nodded, "That's great. Cuz you're going to come to the staff table."

Draco's eyes widen, "I can't do that! I won't do that! I-"

"You're about to get a smacked bottom, if you keep yelling."

Draco sighed. "I can't. That'll be so embarrassing."

Harry took a deep breath, before he began to speak. "Draco… I want you up there, not to embarrass you. But as I said last night, I'll give you everything you need. But you need to listen."

"Yes, Sir. I know, but that's still embarrassing."

Harry took another deep breath, "Go get dressed. Please do as I asked, now?"

Draco starred at Harry a moment longer, but did as he asked. Harry left his chambers, and headed down to Severus' chambers. "Golden Dragon."

The doors didn't move.

Harry glared. But ended up knocking on the doors. He heard sounds from the other side of the door, before Lucius opened the door. "Pot-Master?"

Harry gave him a weary look, before stepping inside the rooms. He looked at the sitting room, where books and paper where scattered. He saw no sign of Severus. "Where is Severus?"

Lucius shrugged.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He couldn't be in his lab, could he?"

"I wouldn't think so, Sir. He's-"

"In some huge ass trouble if he is and you as well for covering for him."

Lucius bit his lips together, "Sir, I'm not covering for him."

Harry only nodded, before walking to the back of the chambers, and checking the wards on the potion lab door. When he saw that they were gone, he slammed the door open.

"Lucius?" Severus called.

Harry didn't answer, only walked farther into the lab, until he spotted Severus. He leaned against the stone wall, and waited. Severus kept working; he'd write then add something more to the black cauldron in front of him. Turned around, "Lu-" Severus cut himself off at the sight of Harry. "Sir."

"I'd ask to explain. But that's really necessary. Get ready; I want you in the Great Hall in ten minutes." Harry starred to walk away, but stopped when Severus yelled.

"But-"

Harry turned around, "No buts! Do as I asked! Now!"

Severus glared, "No."

Harry looked around the lab, and then back Severus. "Try that again?"

"I said no." Severus said with slightly less confidence.

"Alright." Harry used his magic, to pull Severus out of the lab and back into the chambers. Harry then walked out, but this time when he shut the door to the room he didn't turn to set any wards to it. The door to the lab was gone completely.

Harry glared Lucius who came over to where he and Severus stood. "Please do I ask now, Severus."

"Where's my lab?" Severus yelled back at him, "What did you do! You insolent pathetic… Give me back my lab!"

Harry only stood letting Severus yell, and when he did speak, his voice was calm. But a dangerous calm. "Severus. Now that you have finished yelling, I suggest you just do as I asked, and _both_" Harry gave a pointed look to Lucius, "of you come down to breakfast… _now_."

Lucius squeezed Severus shoulder, and shook his head at him before he could say anything more to argue. Harry eyes when back and forth between the two, and he went to the chambers, but turned back around. "What is the password to your chambers, Severus?"

Severus only glared, and didn't answer. Lucius stared between the two, but stayed silent. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Do realize if you don't give me the password, you lose the right to have one."

"I'll change it back, sir." Severus said finally.

"No matter, I want the both of you, in my chambers after breakfast. Understood?"

The two men nodded, Harry left the chambers with the finally word, "Ten minutes."

Harry walked into the Great Hall, but instead of sitting down, he stood in front of the staff table. It only took a few moments for the hall to quiet and notice their Headmaster stood at the low stage. "I have come to some recent information, which I _was_ not proud to hear."

"What? That your so called slaves talented cock suckers?" Mr. Love shouted from the Slythrin table.

Harry eyes narrowed, but he looked at the table for Draco, who had he head down looking at the table. Harry only shook his head, but continued. Lucius and Severus choose then to walk into the Great Hall, when they saw Harry giving a speech. They realized all eyes turned to them.

"No, Mr. Love. That something belonging to me was used without my permission, and could get not only expelled for this, but more major consequences." Harry's eyes narrowed. "This is to say, that if I find out, that is to happen again, the outcome will not be good."

Mr. Love stood, and threw a look down to Draco, who still would not look up from his plate. "They are nothing but slaves! I bet your slave," Mr. Love points to Draco, smirking "didn't tell you he enjoyed it too?"

Draco was reddening with embarrassment, he knew now everyone was looking at him. Harry glared harder, and the soon the hall begin to shake. "These men, under no circumstances-unless my permission is given-they listen to me and me only. I'm hearing things going on, and I'm not happy to hear about it anymore. If it happens again, not only will points be taken, but they will have personal consequences."

"You didn't answer my question, _Headmaster. _Did you slave tell you how much he enjoyed our little time together?"

Students began to panic when the shaking increased the staff as well and started to usher students out of the hall. Harry walked off the stage, and down to where Mr. Love stood. Mr. Love stepped back from the Headmaster; Harry did start to speak when they came face to face. "I'm not much older than you, and you are of age. If you ever touch, what is mine, I will not hesitate to not only expel you but, I will beat the living piss out of you. Teacher or not." Harry looked around the empty hall, aside from Draco, Lucius and Severus of course, "And, if you tell anyone, what I just said to you. Remember, who I am. No one will believe it."

Mr. Love stared for a moment at Harry, "Are you going to expel me then?"

"I should. But I'll reconsider, if you apologize to me and to Mr. Malfoy."

"He's a slave!"

"I don't care. I doubt your parents will either, when I owl them to tell them their son has been having…homosexual relations with not just a _slave_ but multiple students in 5th through 7th years."

Mr. Love looked at the ground, he thought about his words carefully. He knew his father would not like that he had been with males, he knew very well that he mother would not like that he had been whoring around. "You have no proof." The boy tried one last argument, to see if he could win.

Harry smirked, "I don't? Let's bring back half of the Slythrin house, let's see if they dare lie to _the_ Harry Potter about this." Harry had to admit, he really enjoying that his name has brought him some great use.

"They are loyal to their house."

"They are loyal to their families. If I threaten to bring it up to families, do you think they will not spill?"

"You will have no proof!"

Harry sighed, he pointed to Severus, "He, is the greatest Potions Master alive, he will have no problem whipping up a batch Veritaserum. And _I_ have no problem, having you drink it."

Mr. Love glared, but knew he was not going to win. "I'm sorry, Headmaster." Mr. Love turned to Draco, who was still sitting on the table benches but now facing the two, his legs on the outside of the table. "And I'm sorry…Mr. Malfoy."

Draco only nodded, still slightly embarrassed. But also more proud.

Mr. Love turned back to Harry, "Sir, may I go now?"

"Do I hear a promise that this will not be repeated?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That I will not be hearing this being spoken of?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No threats or taunts will be used?"

"Yeaaas," Mr. Love began to whine. Harry looked at Draco, for approval that it was dealt with. Draco waved his head for a moment, before shaking it.

"Mr. Love, I think instead of me contacting your parents," Harry controlled himself not to roll his eyes at Mr. Love's hopeful look, "You can help Lucius and Severus every weekend, with cleaning the potions classroom, until I decide that you've done enough work. I'll say starting tomorrow after dinner, good? They'll tell when they want you to show up from then on. "

Mr. Love was about to argue, but he sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"You may go now, but like I said Mr. Love, that this is not to be spoken of again. I will know if it is."

Mr. Love nodded, and then left the Great Hall. Harry slumped his shoulders as soon as the doors shut. "I'm so going to retire."

* * *

Severus sat in Harry's chambers, he was not allowed into his lab, but he was also not allowed in his chambers as well. He sat on the floor reading, leaning on Lucius's legs, who sat on the couch. Lucius was allowed out of the chambers, but was now sitting on a sore bottom for lying.

Dobby popped into the sitting room that they were in, "Harry Potter Sir says he wishes slaves to eat."

Lucius shook his head, "I'm not hungry, thank you."

Dobby did indeed glare at Lucius, which caused some shock the Malfoy senior. "Master Harry Potter wishes Harry Potter's slaves to eat. Harry Potter will not be pleased that you send Dobby away."

Severus looked up from his books, "Did he say what he wished us to eat? Or are we supposed to tell you?"

"Dobby here for slaves orders." Dobby replied, calmer than he had speaking to Lucius.

"Can we just have some sandwiches and…tea please?"

Dobby nodded and popped away.

Severus looked up to Lucius, "I was really stupid with Potter today, wasn't I?"

Lucius gave him a knowing look, "I would think so."

Severus sighed, closing his book, "I can't fix it, can I?"

Lucius shrugged. "Ask him." Lucius knew there was no point in telling Severus this; he did care a lot about his pride.

"I can't do that."

Draco came into the chambers then, "Where is Harry?"

Severus stared at Draco.

Draco.

Who had the right of calling their master by his name.

Who had their master in the Great Hall standing up for him.

Who the master would do a lot for.

Who could probably help him get on _master's_ good side.

"Draco."

Draco gave Severus a funny look, "Yeeeeah? Look, I want to talk to Harry, he-"

Severus rolled his eyes, "He's in his room."

Draco stared at Severus, "What's the matter?"

Severus didn't even look back at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes then, "If I'm right, you're not on Harry's best side. Be'n an arse to me isn't going to help you any…"

Severus turned to Draco then, "Calling me one isn't going to help you."

Lucius sat back into the couch, and tried to ignore the childish fight. Severus and Draco glared at each other for a moment, before Draco let a breath and spoke. "Look, I didn't do anything to you. Why are you mad at me anyway?"

Severus glare softened, "Master likes you best."

Draco laughed, "Seriously? You're jealous?" Draco was now in full blown laughter, "Ohhh man, this is... great."

Severus glared again, but said nothing.

Draco shook his head, "Okay. Sorry. Why don't you try talking to him?"

Lucius cut in, "That's what I said!"

Severus looked between the two, "I can't do that."

Draco only laughed again, "Okay. Whatever." The blonde boy walked away, and knocked on Harry's bedroom door. Draco went inside once he heard the permission that he could form the other side.


	7. Zach Again

Draco had to stay the night the dorms, but no one had said anything to him about the Great Hall incident.

He woke up that morning happy and relaxed. He had spent most of last night in Harry's rooms, and they were getting along great. Harry never corrected Draco, they spent most of the night in Harry's bed and Draco just hoped to do it again.

Draco looked at the clock on the side of his bed, and groaned. It was nearly noon, meaning he slept right through breakfast, but it didn't truly matter. He heard a more than one set of footsteps come into the dorm room, before he turned and looked. He saw Love and two other seventh year boys- John Welt and Tom Keen.

"What do you guys want?"

Love snickered as Tom and John starting putting spells up on the entrance to the dorm room. "I thought we could play some more…without any interruptions."

Draco glared, "You're fucking insane. I'm not doing anything with you! …Or them!"

Love approached the bed, and raised his wand. "Here's the thing… You don't have a choice."

Two other boys grabbed Draco, as Love went for his pajama pants. Draco tried to kick him, but it was three on one, he couldn't get them off. Finally Love was pulled off Draco's pants, and he was left in just his boxers. "STOP! Let me go! Ha-Master won't allow this! Sto-mm!" Love took off his tie, and stuffed in Draco mouth.

"Shut it, slave." Love took his wand again, as Draco continued to try and fight of the two holding him down. Love's wand shot out ropes to Draco's wrists and ankles, making him lay out eagle spread on the bed.

"Mmh! Om-nn!" Draco was shouting through the gag that had been placed in his mouth. He hoped that when he didn't show for breakfast that someone would come looking for him.

And thankfully luck was on his side, when the door slammed open. "Dr- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Harry slammed back the two boys by Draco, to the stone wall on that other side of the doors. He also flung and brought their wands to his hands. He looked directly at Zach, and snatched his wand from him as well. Harry then pulled the boy off the bed, "I thought I told you, not to touch something that belonged to me, again! You obviously ignored my warnings." Harry then came at him a hard right punch to the side of his face and coming back again with an elbow to the other side.

Zach went to retaliate against Harry, but missed the punch to Harry's face when he dodged. Harry came back to a high kick to Zach's chest, flinging him to the bed, causing Zach's head to hit the bed frame. Harry glared down at him, and growled. "Get up."

Zach glared, and quickly got up to hit Harry again, but Harry used his magic then to fling him to the other side of the room to the stone walls of the dorms. Zach had no more energy to fight.

The two boys no longer stunned like they once were, charged got up to attack Harry, but was stopped but the strong _whoosh_ of Harry's magic, flinging them back again. Harry put a holding spell on the three boys, causing to only be allowed to move their eyes.

Harry moved over to Draco, and set the three wands on the bed side table, before taking the gag out of his mouth. "Are you okay?" Harry asked as he began to untie Draco, by hand.

Draco opened and shut his mouth a few times, yelling, "Am I okay! No, I am not okay! They tried to fucking-" Draco stopped shouting when he saw that Harry had stopped messing with the ropes, giving him a stern look. "Sorry… but still! That's rape!"

Harry gave him a sad look, but nodded. "Stop shouting, I know your upset, but stop shouting."

Draco was about to argue, but decided not to. "I didn't want it, you know that, right?"

Harry smiled, "Of course I know that. You're mine, and I know you wouldn't do something…to risk that."

The blonde boy shook his head, and then let down his arms after they were both untied. "Thank you, Sir. I apologize for yelling. I was-"

"You were scared, and upset. You stopped when I asked, your fine Draco." Harry left a kiss on Draco forehead, leaving Draco to untie his feet, before turning to the three boys on the floor on the other side of the dorm room. "I think it's time I contact a few parents and few ministry officials. Yeah?"

The boys' faces turned to a look of panic, while Harry ligated them out of the room.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his office, with Draco by his side. Love and his parents sat on the other side of his desk. "Love, why don't you tell your parents why they're here?"

Zach Love remained silent, looking at ground with a swollen eye.

Harry pursed his lips, "He's been having a few sexual interactions with a lot of my students, and I don't find it inappr-"

"He's a boy, this is what they do!" Mr. Love argued.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "More than not are underage students, and he can be sent to jail for this."

Mrs. Love stared at her son, "You've been sleeping around? That is not acceptable! I-No John! You be quiet!" Mrs. Love shouted at her husband, who did close his mouth. "You're here to learn, to train your magic! Not to…to… whore yourself around this school! With minors at that! These young ladies are not for you, if that is all you are doing!"

Zach continued looking at the ground, not wanting to look at his mother after this. He just hoped that was all the headmaster was going to say, but his hopes died when the Harry spoke again.

"Zach and I had made a deal, that he was not to touch, talk or speak of what happen with the interaction he had with my slave, Draco."

Mr. Love then shouted, "You had sex with a man?"

Harry held up a hand, "No, he attempted to. He and two other boys had tried this afternoon, after I had already given my warning last night. He had forced my slave to oral interaction, which is violation to property, stealing, and rape-shall I choose to press charges."

Harry stopped talking to see if anyone would say anything, but they were silent in waiting to hear more of the story. Though, the emotions were clear on all three faces. Disappointment and anger. Panic and anger. And just plain fiery.

"There are multiple students, from all the houses-male and female to have had these sexual interactions with him. Most of them minors, and I should contact parents for this."

Mrs. Love spoke, more frightened. "Mr. Potter, please- is there something we can do? We have money, sir. Please, don't."

Harry looked down at his hands, "I'm not trying to blackmail you, Mrs. Love. I promise that, _but_ I need to know that it is safe for him to be in school." Harry pointed to Draco, "Draco has already dealt twice with his, and I cannot punish him for something he is not at fault for. I need to know my students, whom are mainly minors will not be having this kind of relationship with him." Harry sighed, "And there is no way I can be sure it will not happen. I fear I have no choice but to expel him and report this to Ministry."

"No! He'll be- Mr. Potter, with your name, we know we cannot fight. Please, don't ruin his life. This will last for as long as a life time!"

"What would you like me to do? I will not just let this go. That is not justice and I will not hear of it."

Mrs. Love didn't know what to say, but then looked at her husband. "Is there something we have that you want? Is there something we can offer you?" Mr. Love finally spoke out.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I'll let him stay and finish out the year, and will not be getting any parents involved, unless parents find out on their own-which I will not be able to help, but on only one condition."

Mrs. Love jumped on the offer, before even hearing what Harry was going to offer. "Yes, of course."

Harry smirked, "He has violated my property, and my school. I want him to finish out the year, just as Draco is."

Draco looked at Harry, with a shocked and worried look on his face. "Sir!"

Harry pursed his lips, "Draco, be silent."

The blonde boy let out an even breath, but did as he was told and was silent.

"You want him to work for you?" Mrs. Love questioned, "As…as a slave? What will happen when people find out? What happ-

"No one will know. For property damage, he will be working for me. For the safety of my school, he will be only going to classes then to my chambers."

"Work like what, Mr. Potter? Will he be-?"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here! Can I have a say in this?" Zach finally spoke.

"HAVE A SAY? BOY, YOU'RE HEADED UP TO PRISON FOR THE SHIT YOU'VE BEEN DOING! HAVE A BLOODY SAY? IT'LL DO YOU GOOD, TO KEEP YOUR BLOODY MOUTH QUIET!" Mr. Love shouted at him.

Harry pitched himself, hard on the side of his hand to keep him focused and not laughing at the boy in front of him. Remember, Harry is only a year or two older than Zach.

Mrs. Love looked at Harry, "If we agree to this, what will come of it?"

"It will go unknown, to anyone, but those of us in this room…and my two other slaves. Zach will come down to my chambers after classes, until dinner, and then will come to my chambers. This is so that I know what he is up to, and is not getting into anymore…trouble."

Mrs. Love looked at her husband, "I… I agree. What do you think John?"

A slow nod came from Mr. Love, "It is done. Christmas break though, he shall be returning home yes?"

"Of course."

Mr. Love nodded, and stood up. "We are finished then?"

"It would seem so."

Mr. Love offered out his hand to wife, and helped her to stand, "Good day, Mr. Potter.

Harry only gave a short nod in response.


	8. Draco Blows Up

Harry walked with Draco and Zach back to his chambers. Draco was quiet, though he wanted to scream at Harry for doing something so stupid, and Zach was silently fuming at what had just happen. When they got to the chambers, wearing a questionable smirk, Harry looked to Severus who was sitting in the armchair in the sitting room with Lucius no where to be seen. "Severus."

Severus looked up to his Master, then to Zach in question. "Sir? Why is Mr. Love here?"

Ignoring Severus's question, he replied, "Where is Lucius?"

Knowing he wouldn't be getting any answers before his Master wished to give them, he sighed, "The library, I believe."

Harry hummed, "Draco can you get Lucius from there, please?"

Draco pursed his lips, but nodded and left the chambers.

"Mr. Love sit," Harry said gesturing towards the couch next to Severus, "We'll have all have a talk when Draco and Lucius return."

While Zach looked ready to argue, but sat anyway with silence and a glare. Severus sat his book down on the coffee table and hoped this wouldn't be as much of a problem as it looked. "Master?"

Harry stood in front of the fireplace, in the center of the sitting room and only hummed to acknowledge that he had heard Severus.

"I.. never mind sir." Severus hadn't really thought of what to say, but he felt he should fill the silence in the room. Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus.

"We'll talk later then, perhaps?"

Severus only nodded as the doors opened, allowing Draco and Lucius to walk in. Lucius walked with more arrogance than normal with it printed on his face. Harry only smiled in amusement at such, and held his hand towards the couch to sit. Lucius sneered at Zach and sat on the far end of the couch and Draco taking the armchair on the other side of the couch.

"So, as we know the incident that had happen this morning. I had talked to Mr. Love's parents and we have come to an agreement to where he will not be expelled and can still attend school only leaving school grounds for breaks to return home."

"That's not fair! He should be expelled and arrested for what he did towards Draco!" Lucius stood and yelled at Harry.

Harry then glared, "Remain seated Lucius, and allow me to finish."

With a furious glare from the Malfoy senior, he sat back to the couch.

"As I was saying, Mr. Love has the punishment of working for me as a payment for misusage of what belongs to me. Will be living here, where I know an eye will be kept on him at all times. He is not allowed anywhere, but my chambers, classes and the Great Hall for meals. Now, as my rules are clear I want you three to help in reminding Mr. Love what they are and what will happen if my rules are broken."

Severus looked at Harry unsure of what to say, but saw that Lucius and Draco were both happy with this new arrangement. Mr. Love hadn't said a word, unsure of what to say. So much of him wanted to yell, but he knew it wasn't wise.

Draco was the first to speak, "Sir, are you saying we can punish him… if necessary?"

"Yes, Draco. That's exactly what I just said."

Draco sent Zach a look of "watch the fuck out"

* * *

Harry had set up room another room in the chambers for Zach, Severus was still on punishment of being band from his own chambers so he had slept in a room with Lucius. Draco had whined enough, saying it was Sunday the next day and that wanted to stay too instead of going back to the Slythrin dungeons, that Harry had let him stay and he could sleep in Harry's room with him if so wished.

Harry sat out in the living room reading, playing with Draco's hair while his head laid in Harry's lap when Severus approached him. "Sir."

Harry looked up from his book, and Draco looked at Severus with an annoyed glance as Harry's fingers had stopped with Draco's hair.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Draco sighed, "Can't you talk to him later? You've had all night to talk with him…"

Harry glared down at Draco, "Be nice." Harry helped Draco off him, setting his book down on the coffee table. "Talk in my room? It's more privet there if you want."

Severus nodded, "Please, sir."

"But Harry…" Draco whined.

"Draco quit, what's the matter with you? I've been with you all day."

Draco glared, "You know what? Fuck you. Yeah you've been with me all day, cause in case you haven't realized it's your fault everything happened today the way it did. So fuck you Potter."

Harry was stunned for a moment, he looked at Severus, "We'll talk in a moment, alright?" Harry turned his head to Draco and glared, "Someone is dying for some attention right now."

Severus looked at Draco annoyed, but knew Harry's limit had already been pushed and said nothing. "Sir, may we talk tonight though?"

Harry nodded, and Severus sighed and walked away. The dark haired boy turned to Draco, "Explain to me, how any of this is my fault?"

"Being your _slave_ has what started all this! Being a slave as what got him to this bullshit to me, and you know damned well that you wouldn't have done anything if he hadn't acted on me like that! Oh noble Harry efffn Potter!"

Harry didn't know where all this was coming from, and he really didn't know what to do. "Draco, are you kidding me? It's my fault that you're a bloody slave! Seriously can you hear yourself?"

Harry was angry, shocked, and hurt. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong to Draco. He knew the past events hadn't been his fault. But it hurt that Draco was blaming him for everything.

"That's _your_ fault! You choose route you did, and you choose to get help way down the road too late! You're the one who decided not to tell me when the threats started happening in your house. I've done nothing!"

Harry thought for a spilt second, he really had nothing to cause this. Sure he had bought Draco but he hadn't done anything to cause Draco's near rape experience. Harry could feel his eyes full tears, but he made sure they didn't fall where Draco would notice.

"Nothing to make this happen, I've done nothing but help you while this has been happening! Don't you dare tell me this is my fault!"

Draco sat there looking at the ground. He could feel Harry starring at him, but he didn't want to look up at him. He knew it wasn't Harry's fault, he honestly just got mad that Harry was going to go talk to Severus and leave him by himself. He didn't want to share the attention he was getting, and well he liked it just being him and Harry. "Harry, I… Can we talk after you talk with Severus?"

Harry just starred at him, "I'll think about it. For now…just stay out of my sight. I'll call you when I wish to talk with you again."

Draco looked up at Harry, he really didn't want to leave the chambers, "Sir please, I'll stay out your room until you wish to talk, but don't make me leave the chambers."

"Just don't talk to me, unless I speak with you. And do know, you will not being getting away with what you just did."

With that Harry walked away from him, with a deep breath he calmed himself before taking Severus into his bedroom and closing the door behind them.


	9. The Talk

Harry sighed, "Severus, what is it you want to talk about?"

Severus looked around the bedroom, more to look at anything other than Harry. "I want to be… I'm not sure how to say it, Sir."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry sat on the bed, patting it with one hand indicating that Severus sit down next to him. After a moment of hesitation, Severus sat down. "Just say it, Severus."

With a long stare at his master, he sighed, "I… I want to go back to my chambers."

With a smile, Harry shook his head. "That's not what you wanted to talk about. Tell me what's on your mind."

Severus went to stand up again, the sitting down wasn't helping his nerves any, but Harry put a stern hand on his shoulder. "Severus..."

Shrugging off Harry's hand, he stood up anyway. "No. I want to go back to my chambers. I'm sick of watching you favor over Draco with everything."

Unable to think of a response, Harry replied with, "Huh?"

"Everything you do is for Draco. Every damned thing. You brought another kid into this situation for Draco, you gave Draco the right to call you by name, you let him skip classes, you bring him to your bed, you give him everything!"

Harry smiled again, "Severus, are you jealous of Draco?"

"This is not about jealously Potter! You.. You.."

"Severus, I don't give you as much attention, because I didn't think I needed to. Draco asked if he could call me by name in private, I didn't see a reason not to let him. Draco has been in my bed…but I didn't ask that of him. I'm not going to ask you three to do that, Severus.

"You behave without me telling you to. You go to work, you listen when I ask, but other than that I tried to respect you being a private person. I'm sorry if I made you feel that this was a competition. I love you just as much as Draco. Don't think anything different.

"And! I let him skip class once. That was to talk to him about his behavior because he wasn't comfortable with everyone around. But when that talk was happening, _someone_ decided it was wise to duel a student." Harry said giving Severus a pointed look.

The older male sighed, "What about Lucius? You seem to act like he's your favorite. You never punish him either."

Severus, even though he didn't want to admit it, he did want some attention from his master who claimed to love him as much as the other two. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, but he knew he didn't have much a choice.

"Sev, Lucius got in trouble just like you did for lying. But he wasn't in as much trouble, because he wasn't the one who was already in trouble beforehand.

"Severus, I'm sorry I haven't been giving you much attention lately. Draco has been acting up lately, and I wanted it fixed. Would you like to something, just the two of us?"

"I… Sir, Yes. I'd like that."

"Alright, Severus is that all that is on your mind?"

Severus smiled a bit, "I want my lab back."

Harry snorted, "Of course you do. But I'll think about it. And _no_ it's not because Draco is my favorite, it's because you were already on punishment from going in there before getting in double the trouble."

Rolling his up to the ceiling, "If you say so, Sir."

Pursing his lips to the side, Harry let out a deep breath through his nose. "Severus, do you really believe I favor Draco?"

Starring at his master for a moment, and decided to lie. "No, Sir."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Harry rose from the bed. "Well alright… I'll see about giving you back your lab tomorrow, and I'll leave tomorrow night open for the two of us. Just the two of us, unless you want to do something else or would rather everyone be involved?"

Nodding, "Why not tonight, Sir?"

Harry remembering Draco's outburst on the couch, and wanting to attend the matter imdenitly, realized it wouldn't help Severus's suspicion on favoring Draco. "No reason, why don't we go down to the pitch? We can talk and maybe I can convince you to ride a broom with me?" Harry smiled, and bumped Severus with the front of his hip. "Mm?"

Even though Severus wasn't going to say it out loud, he was liking the idea of being with Harry alone. "Alright, Sir."

Harry grabbed his broom from the closet and walked out of the bedroom with Severus, both went to grab their cloaks when Draco ran up and grabbed Harry's arm. "Where are you guys going?"

Slowly, firmly, but gently, Harry pulled Draco's hand of his arm. "You were not to talk to me until I spoke with you. You were to stay out of site, until I found you. Draco, I'm lenient…but you need to learn. Go back to your dorms, I will see you tomorrow."

Silver eyes moved from Severus to Harry, before folding his arms. "No. I don't want to go back."

Harry continued to put his cloak on, and walk towards the doorway with Severus, holding the chamber's door open. "Then I will be sure to remove you when I return…And Draco, if it comes to that, you will be in much deeper trouble."

With that last statement, Harry shut the doors behind him and Severus before walking towards the pitch.


End file.
